Ryougi Shiki vs Rot Spinne
Description Nasuverse: Kara no Kyōkai vs Masadaverse: Dies Irae. Fate is only on a string, and it all depends on our actions. To them, they can play with those strings whenever they wanted. Akasha vs the Thread LDO member. Who will make it out alive? Interlude KR: The lines of fate are something that we can't see, or determine. AK211: But to those two, they can either create those lines, or cut them. KR: Ryougi Shiki, the Avatar of Akasha. AK211: And Rot Spinner, The Red Spider of the LDO. KR: To make this fight fair, Void Shiki and Hadou God Cell Spinner will not be allowed in this match. AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Ryougi Shiki Tier: Wall Level, Unknown '''with Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Can kill both animate and inanimate things and even concepts by cutting their lines of death) '''Name: '''Ryougi Shiki '''Origin: Kara no Kyoukai Gender: Female Age: 19-20 (in the first volume), 30s as of Mirai Fukuin Classification: Human, Avatar of Akasha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Clairvoyance, Expert Swordswoman, Conceptual Manipulation and Death Manipulation via her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Shiki can cut down anything regardless of its durability by tracing its Lines of Death with an edged weapon, even slicing apart concepts and abstract abilities like Fujino Asagami's telekinesis), Statistics Amplification (Her self-suggestion unlocks her true fighting skills only while she's wielding a sword), Power Nullification (The 500-Year Mystery of her family's katana, Kanesada Kuji, can slice apart barriers and Bounded Fields simply by removing it from the sheath), Can interact with intangible objects, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possesion KR: The world as we know it in the past was kill or be killed. People would kill others for survival or food. AK211: But even no, Japan has a very twisted way to describe it in these days. KR: Murdering there is considered usual basis, and it's for everything. Stealing, Self-Defense, and even...Self-Satisfiction. AK211: Hehe...kinky... KR: Moving on! If we're gonna talk about killing, there is no doubt that this woman would do the job. AK211: Enter to the battlefield, the wielder of the eyes of certain death: Ryougi Shiki. KR: Shiki was born as a female with a personality of that of a male called SHIKI. This made her the heir of her family instead of her brother who didn't have a split personality. AK211: Everything was good until several murders occurred, and Shiki was suspected of it. After that, she made a casual relationship with a student called Mikiya, who soon knew about SHIKI being a split personality of Shiki herself. Also, he knew that Shiki was indeed the responsible for the killings that had been occurring lately. Trying to prevent her from killing with any possible way, she pinned him to the ground, telling him that she wanted to kill him. Shiki: Do you have anything to say? Mikiya: I don't want to die. Skiki: But...I want to kill you. KR: With this happening, Shiki tried to kill him, but she found out that she couldn't because both she and SHIKI loved him as a lover and a friend respectively. She was suddenly attacked by Araya, and Shiki managed to escape by injuring Araya, with Mikiya following and catching on her. She then confessed to him that she loves him and that they should be separated because she was a killer, then she ran to the end of the street and threw herself in front of a car in an attempt to commit suicide, not knowing that SHIKI was the one that died in her place in order for her to stay with Mikiya. AK211: Waking up in the hospital, Shiki woke up to find out that she got the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, which allows her to see the concept of death of someone or something in the form of lines. And that's were her adventure begun. KR: With the back story done, let's get to the abilities. Shiki is a master assassin, being capable of killing someone with ease, she is a stealth expert and a powerful combatant as well. Her blows were described to resemble that of cannon balls when she is giving it all. AK211: Shiki has two weapons of choice. The first one is a standard knife, which she can use to slice and dice her enemies, and even use it in conjugation with her eyes to cut the lines of death. KR: The second weapon is the Kanesada Kuji, an ancient katana that can obliterate force fields and nullify others' powers by merely unsheathing it. In addition, her self suggestion skill allows her to unlock her full fighting potential only when she is wielding a sword. AK211: She also got a magic prothestic arm instead of the left arm that got torn. This arm can harm intangible beings, extend to grab things from a distance, and it's so durable to the extent that it was stated that it would take an elephant to destroy it! KR: But what makes Shiki dangerous is her eyes. The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. It allows her to see the concept of death of both animate and inanimate beings in the form of lines, and kill them by cutting said lines. AK211: But even with these powers, this chick still has her own flaws. KR: Indeed. Her ability requires to hit the opponent in a certain fashion to kill them with MEoPD '''. Be it in melee or a well-aimed throw. Also, her '''MEoDP doesn't work on someone without concept of death like an Ultimate One such as ORT or Archtype: Earth. And she can only fight at her full potential while wielding a sword rather than a knife. AK211: Even so, this chick would anything to kill her target. So if your in her eyesight, you will be dead before you know it. "Everything in existence has a flaw. Not to mention humans, but air, will, and even time. It's natural to have an end, if it has a beginning. My eyes can see the death of things. That's why... as long as it exists, I can even kill God" Rot Spinne Tier: Wall Level Name: Rot Spinne (sometimes just called Spinne), Red Spider Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 98 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #10 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Wasn't affected negatively by Methuselah's presence), Thread Manipulation, Durability Negation KR: Japan never cease to surprise you in anime, technology and even military. AK211: By military, are you talking about some sort of superhuman soldiers? KR: No. Things are different in the Dies Irae verse. It all started in German, where a man named Reinhard Heydrich, who happened to be a high ranking officer of the German army at this time, wished for the desire to kill and fight because he saw beauty in destruction. Not the prettiest type of antagonists. AK211: Tell me about it. Anyways, Reinhard met a man called Karl Kraft, who told him that he may help him with his wish. He created a strange formula that would buff up anyone to a superhuman. Reinhard begun gathering people and gave them this formula. He then proceeded to slaughter the German army and any person in his way. Mayhem, doom and destruction were spread by this organization that Reinhard and Karl created. This organization goes by the name of...The Longinus Dreizehn Orden. KR: With this organization spreading destruction, Reinhard was performing a ritual to rise to Godhood, but he was waiting for the person that can stand against him. So he let his soldiers spread mayhem to take souls from people to enhance themselves. AK211: However, one of those soldiers was considered to be the most slimy, yet strong buttmonkey in them. His name...is Rot Spinne. KR: Spinne's backstory is unknown, but he seems to be sadistic and stupid at times. His first introduction was against Ren Fuji, who happens to be Karl Kraft's biological son. Spinne fought with Ren at this time, yet his carelessness combined with his cowardice led to his downfall and short screen time. AK211: Moving to Spinne's abilities. As a member of the LDO, Spinne possesses the Die Ewigkeit formula, A type of formula made by Karl Kraft, or Mercurius. You know him, the guy who literally created the Dies Irae Multi verse, and was pretty much the main reason this series started. Mainly because he wanted to die in the embrace of a hot cursed blonde chick. KR: Don't derail, buddy. Anyways, The Die Ewigkeit formula allows the user to absorb souls and convert them into power. The basic abilities of all Die Ewigkeit users include: The ability to absorb the souls of the dead and boost their power with it, With merely 1,000 souls, nuclear weapons are potentially the only thing that stand a threat, the ability to sense souls over very large distances, and detect their individual characteristics, have a body that only serves for physical interaction, where even if their entire body is destroyed, they will regenerate as long as their soul is intact, have power derived from a "Holy Relic", which can be any item of the user's choosing, and the ability to deal spiritual damage in conjunction with physical. AK211: Spinne's Holy Relic is called Sieg Heil Viktoria, which takes the shape of razor sharp wires, which Spinne can use to restrain his opponents or shread them into pieces. Also, due to being a Die Ewigkeit formula holder, Spinne has the ability to attack his opponents on a spiritual level as well as physically. KR: He can also regenerate out of existence as long as his soul exists. He is strong enough to break through a stone wall and fast enough to weave through a rain of bullets casually as if he was dancing. In addition, the Die Ewigkeit formula makes him durable enough that not even the Tsar Bomba, which is considered the strongest nuclear weapon ever, have any effect on him. AK211: Even with this, Mr. Spider here has his own flaws. He is batshit cowardand selfish, which caused his early death in the series. Also, comparing him to other LDO fellow members, he is very weak. KR: But even so, just watch out from the Red Spider of the LDO, because before you know it, his threads with engulf you. "I believe this to be nothing but experience. It shouldn't be difficult for you to learn the ropes" Pre-Battle KR: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time For A Death Battle! Poll Who are you rooting for? Shiki Spinne Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Muhammedmco Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies